vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
The Ruler of the Night
The Ruler of the Night was a title claimed by a child of a village that had become damned. His true name was never spoken. Personality He was a lonely boy who just wanted a family and was naive due to his age. Devious for his age due to desperation of the situation he and the remaining residents of the village were in, he did anything he could to protect them. This meant killing and resorting to cannibalism of anyone who entered the village. He was able to use his age to an advantage and appear innocent, though did not work on Zhao Yan who had more wits then he did. Abilities He had the power of a Fragment of Osiris. This power wasn't too strong but allowed him to control the undead creatures who were once the residents of his village. As soon as the sun went down and the creatures awakened, he had power over them. He could also float in the air and when using the power glowed with a white aura. However, the situation left him and the villagers trapped within, had they left they would have been killed. History The Fragment After the events of Forbidden Sphere, the Fragments of Osiris became active. On such fragment became active in a mountain near his village. he was mostly ignored by his parents so they never saw him wonder off. Chapter 82 Soon afterwards, a storm occurred that killed many villagers and ruined their crops. The Village was cut off from the outside. Chapter 80 The Villagers who the met of the fallen became undead creatures, those who died also became undead creatures. Chapter 81 A handful survived and stayed with the boy in a "safe" place but the boy discovered. He used his new found powers to protect himself and those around him, including wiping out and devouring the army when they arrived. When nigh fell became powerful and boasted himself as "The Ruler of the Night". Chapter 82 The Arrival of the Sabbat One month later the Sabbat and their allies arrived, they are soon attacked by his ceatures. Chapter 80 During the fighting, Zhao Yan spots a child calling her for help. She rescues the boy who claims he knows a safe place. The Sabbat retreat, following the boy. When they are safe he cuddles up to Zhao Yan and they witness Zhi Yan being man to Sorace. Zhao Yan defends her sister in front of the boy. He asks her if she ate the cookie he gave her and she replied she did. He then gets her to sing for him as h appears to fall asleep. Chapter 81 Later that night the boy reveals his true nature to Zhao Yan. When he greets himself as The Ruler of the Night, Zhao Yan boasts how the Vampires are the true rulers of the night. he is then killed for his fragment by Fan Le Lao and the village burnt down. Chapter 82 References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased